French and High School
by CarlieVK
Summary: Delphine is the new French teacher...you have to read to know the rest,,,rating might change


**So…it's been a while since I don't write anything, but last night I felt inspired and I was watching Orphan Black (for the 10****th**** time this week) and this was the result of it…I know it was nothing to do with the original story, but hey I love teachers(sexy French teachers). SO I HOPE you enjoy it and well if you are still here… I'm really sorry for the bad English. Now go and read the fic please…seriously…GO! have a nice day!**

**I do not own Orphan Black or any character here **

French and High School

I took long deep breaths before getting down of the car, I could see a lot of students walking pass by, they were laughing and joking around, I just couldn't relax myself enough, I was going to take out a cigarette when I remembered that the kids passing by, where going to be my students, and even though some of them already smoke at their parents backs for sure, me smoking couldn't be good for my image, i put my hand in the handle, and with some courage, opened the door, it was freezing outside, I hugged myself to keep me warm, and without even thinking about I walked towards the door of the institute, I was so lost in my thoughts, thinking about how was I going to introduce myself, how where the student going to behave the first day and all that stuff that …gee If back at college I hated being the youngest of the class, now I hated it more, I swear that I could pass by as one of the students, I didn't noticed the student that was in front of me and I guess she didn't noticed me either cause the last thing I saw before the floor was a pair of glasses and a head full of dreadlocks.

-Merde- I was collecting all my stuff, and trying to get myself together, when I heard her speak

-Oh My God, I'm so sorry, are you okay?- her voice was soft and a little bit worried, I took some papers and her glasses from the floor and handed them to her

-oui, je vais bien, et vous?- I didn't quite expected what I get from response, an… how do the americans say curieux regarder-merde-I muttered again

-shit, I don't know what you just said but it sounded so sexy-I chuckled a little bit and gave her a shy smile.

-sorry about it, sometimes my thoughts, brain, and mouth don't coordinate, I asked I you were okay?- she gave me a big smile, I could see her fangs, I must admit she looked adorable, she had a hippie style, black liner around her eyes, a ring in her right nose, and her glasses, you could tell she was smart just by looking at her, she was just staring back at me, her brown eyes looked so deep, we broke eye contact when a skinny tall boy who looked like a total ballot when he talked to the girl in front of me.

-Cos we are going to be late for lab! Hurry Up!-

-I'm coming Scott, I gotta go I guess I'll see you around?-She asked me, the boy was almost at the point of dragging her to the lab.

-Oui, We'll see each other around-maybe just maybe she could be a student in my class I still had to check which my class was.

-Cos- the boy named Scott took her by the elbow and started walking away with her I just chuckled a little bit, before I could lose them of my sight I heard her yell at me

-I'm Cosima!-I gave her a thumbs up and hear her laugh and then lose her of my sight

-Enchanté- I said in an almost whisper to myself with a huge grin in my face I heard the bell ring and in less than a second the whole corridor was left like a ghost town. I try to focus on the first task before my little accident with Cosima….it is an awkward name…hmm…but I think it's cute….gee focus Delphine, I need to find the principal's office first, I was looking through a corridor when I felt a hand in my shoulder, I jumped in panic and turned around just to find a tall woman in her mid-thirties, who was starting back at me with a severe look.

-Miss… Shouldn't you be in class?-Merde, tu me baise plaisantez?

-Cormier, and I should be GIVING class-I think :/ -but I can't find the principal's office to get my program and schedule.- her look softened a little bit.

-Oh so you are the new teacher? I'm sorry I thought you were a student.-I've noticed thank you for emphasize that I look really young…sometimes I don't know how to take that… I mean I'm flattered but huuu…..-please follow me I'll take you to Leekies office

I followed the woman to a big office where a tall almost handsome hairless man was sitting behind a big desk with a lot of papers in a mess on it, he was looking at some of them and making some annotations he didn't even noticed our presence there

-Director. Leekie, the new teacher is here- he looked up and gave us a big smile, he stand up and walked towards me examining me like I was kind of a mine d'or, I gave him a polite smiles.

-Bonjour Profesor Cormier, Comment allez-vous?- he had a good accent, I mean he could pass as French

-Bonjour directeur leekie, je vais bien merci, vous parlez français?-I was excited and amazed at the moment

-Oui, depuis que je suis dix, s'il vous plaît sentir accueilli à notre institut-at the moment i had an ear to ear smile

-merci beaucoup directeur- oh mon dieu! c'était incroyable, now for some reason I felt more relaxed

-here is your schedule and program Miss Cormier, if you have any question tell me or any of the secretaries.

-Merci Director Leekie- I gave him a shy smile

-Marie please take Miss Cormier to her group and introduce her- he gave me a polite smile and followed Marie.

-Ready for your first class Miss Cormier?-I was sure in that moment that I indeed was ready for this new journey called teaching…

**Translations:**

**Merde-Shit**

**oui, je vais bien,****et vous-yes im fine and you**

**curieux regarder-curious look**

**ballot-nerd**

**tu me baise plaisantez?-are you fucking kidding me?**

**mine d'or-gold mine**

**Bonjour Profesor Cormier, ****Comment allez-vous?-hello professor Cormier how are you?**

**Bonjour directeur leekie, je vais bien merci, vous parlez français?-hello director leekie, you speak french?**

**Oui,****depuis que je suis dix, s'il vous plaît sentir accueilli à notre institute-yes, since i was ten, please feel welcome to our institute **

**merci beaucoup directeur- oh mon dieu! c'était incroyable-thank you very much-oh My God this is amazing!**


End file.
